Cody (Aladdin)
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin/Prince Ali - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Princess Jasmine - Penny (The Rescuers) *Abu - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Rajah - Simba (Adult) (The Lion King) *Sultan - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Genie - Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Jafar - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Iago - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Gazeem the Thief - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Prince Achmed - The Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Razoul's Guards - The Pirates (Peter Pan) *Old Man Jafar - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *Cave of Wonders - himself *Magic Carpet - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *2 Hungry Children - Curdie & Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Wallace and Gromit:A Close Shave) *Camel Abu - Kuzco (Llama) (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Turtle Abu - Franklin the Turtle *Ostrich Abu - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *Car Abu - Lightning Mcquen (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Little Boy Genie - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Leopard Genie - Diego (Ice Age) *Goat Genie - Goat (The Black Cauldron) *TV Host Harry Genie - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *TV Host June Genie - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Fat Man Genie - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Teacher Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Bee Genie - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Magic Lamp - itself *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Cub Rajah - Simba (Young) (The Lion King) *Toy Abu - Koda (Brother Bear) *Snake Jafar - Dragon Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Cheerleaders Genie - Misty, May, & Dawn (Pokemon) *Genie Jafar - Wave Monster (An American Tail) Scenes: *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 2 - Cody on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 3 - Cody Fights with the Evil Emperor Zurg/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 4 - Princess Penny's Dream *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 5 - McLeach and Dallben's Conversation/Penny Runs Away *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/McLeach's Evil Plan *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 7 - Cody Arrested (Part 1) *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 8 - Cody Arrested (Part 2) *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 9 - Cody Escapes with the Tortoise *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Charlie (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Charlie (Part 2) *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 14 - Dallben Upbraids McLeach *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 15 - Cody's First Wish *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 16 - McLeach Makes his Move/"Prince Cody" *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 17 - Dallben Rides on Rainbow Dash *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 18 - Cody Argues with Charlie/Cody Goes to Penny *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 20 - Cody Almost Spills the Beans/Cody and Penny's Kiss *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 21 - Cody Gets Ambushed/Charlie Saves Cody's Life *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 22 - McLeach Gets Exposed *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 23 - Cody's Depression/Jose Steals the Lamp *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 24 - Dallben's Announcement/Charlie's New Master is McLeach *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 25 - McLeach's Dark Wishes *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 26 - "Prince Cody (Reprise)" *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 28 - Cody Vs. McLeach (Part 1) *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 29 - Cody Vs. McLeach (Part 2) *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 30 - Cody Vs. McLeach (Part 3) *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Cody (Aladdin) - Part 32 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs